


Cain Got KO'D

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But he meets clive, Pretty much something stupid I thought of, Still wields falchion Cain does, but he feels like someone's pulling the strings, cain does things, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Cain winds up somewhere he hasn't been before, and knocked out.





	Cain Got KO'D

Waking up this morning was hard. By that, I mean harder than normal. I'm so used to Abel shoving me if I wake up too late. But today that didn't happen. I began to wonder to myself about where I was. It felt familiar, but at the same time it just _didn't_.  
I started to sit up. A firm hand held me down.  
"You almost got yourself killed running into that town filled with brigands. Your wounds need time to heal."  
I tried to push the hand off of me.  
"I'm fine!" I retorted, "really!"  
I felt the hand lift off and immediately after, I stood up. I turned to the person, with a question on my mind.  
"Where am I?"  
No answer. I heard a buzz outside. People must be talking about me. The Bull, without the Panther. Whatever. They must think I'm important, or they wouldn't be talking about me.  
I think that's what they're talking about.  
I walked out.  
"Oh my gosh you're all right!"  
Out of nowhere, someone a few years younger than I ran up and tackled me to the floor.  
"Yeah I--"  
"Don't worry yourself about him."  
"I--"  
"Who are you?"  
"Nobody you need to worry about. What country is this?"  
The younger one pointed to a sign nearby and said that I should go read it.  
"Sheesh. Just tell me next time, a'ight?"  
I saw the sign go missing.  
"Uh, I don't think there's a sign there..."  
"Yeah... But we can't tell you anything, not even our names. Have to figure things out on your own, huh? Think it'll be that hard?"  
"Yeah, actually."  
I turned and walked off. After a while, I looked back and asked myself whether or not I should join them. I looked a little bit messy at this point- I hadn't cleaned my armor, hair and clothes for what felt like days. Soon I began asking myself how long I was out for.  
I found a hidden little pond. I remember this being the lake Marth proposed to Caeda at. I started to clean everything. I soon finished. I turned around after changing and putting my armor on just to see my horse.  
I smiled and led my horse towards the pond and let him drink. I was there for about twenty minutes, until I felt like something was looking at me. I turned around, and saw a blonde male with a horse coming over.  
"You, uh, know where we are?"  
"No. I'm Clive. I just got here and nobody is telling me anything."  
"I'm Cain and people aren't telling me anything either!"  
"How 'bout we figure out this together, huh? Get to know each other a little better."  
"Yeah...."  
After traveling for a while, Clive and I stopped for a break. The entire time we were riding, we got to know each other a little better than we had when we first met.  
Stumbling to a stop, I turned to Clive. Thinking that what life was going to be like this until we could find a way to get home. What... kind of person is Clive exactly? He did say he was gonna run knights somewhere... A brotherhood, he said?  
"Cain... You're looking at me funny. Is something the matter?" he asked, slowing himself down to a stop, "we need to make it to a town before nightfall you know."  
"Oh.. it's nothing, really.. just thinking about things."  
We started up again. After some more walking, the sun started to set. Stopping in a town for the night seemed like a good idea. I went to the inn with Clive. We asked if we could have a room for the night. It costed us 50 gold for a room. Jeez that's expensive for the room. It was nice.  
But ever since Clive and I left the inn and started traversing the road, these undead creatures started to fight us. Marth would've helped us, surely, but it came to my attention that he wasn't accompanying us. Surely encountering the undead was a rare sight indeed. We kept killing 'em, Clive with a mix of swords and lances (much like Frey) and I mainly used swords. Which includes Falchion. Marth gave it to me.  
"Nobody'd believe us."  
We decided to try to find our way home but it always ended up that we couldn't go. I'd sometimes cry myself to sleep after Clive had. I couldn't sleep either.  
_This is new.... Why can't we go home? Who are we supposed to ask? Oh there are so many questions... Where's the gang from when I was training to be a knight? It would be a lot more fun with them..._ I grabbed my sword and walked outside. Surely Clive wouldn't mind. The person at the front desk said that there might be bandits from a neighboring country coming over the border just an hours march away on foot. Half hour on horseback. I said I'd kill the king. Clive must've heard this as he came running out.  
"Your forces are so small. Can't stand up to the mad king's thousands of forces."  
"Oh, we'll be fine. We'd disguise as one of them and sneak up and get the king!"  
"You speak as if it is as simple as that!"  
"Oh! It is!"  
Clive and I hurried out the door. We made it to the border and got to be the messengers to bring messages to the king.  
"Long live the king!"  
"Clive!" I whispered.  
"What?"  
"Now's our chance! We do this, we can go home! You can come live where I live! Sounds amazing right?"  
We snuck around and managed to get the king killed without him or his watchmen guards noticing. Suddenly, a portal opened up and we both rode through.  
"Nice place, ain't it?"  
"CAIN!!!!"  
Marth, Abel, Draug, Ike and Frey came up to me and hugged me.  
"This is Clive," I said.  
Clive soon joined the knights. We jokingly started calling it the 'Brotherhood.' Mainly it was used as a joke to get people to join. But so many people know how to fight- mainly for defensive purposes. Soon we had a joke 'Brotherhood' meeting and different kinds of fighters from all different places came.  
"This was originally a joke idea, but it's so successful... wow."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really short fic!


End file.
